Znak Ateny OFICJALNE!
by Mosqua
Summary: Uwaga to jest SPOJLER! Jak pierwszy rozdział wygląda. AUTORSTWA RICKA RIORDANA, ja tylko przetłumaczyłam Edit : oficjalna, przetłumaczona wersja także dodana!
1. Annabeth

**A więc muszę coś wyjaśnić. Poprzednio dodałam niepełną wersję pierwszego rozdziału.  
Dzisiaj za to dowiedziałam się, że jest już opublikowany pełny i oficjalny.  
Dlatego też szybko wzięłam się do roboty i do tłumaczyłam dalszą część.  
Radzę przeczytać całość, żeby wszystko razem ułożyło się w spójną całość.  
Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba i skomentujecie moje nędzne tłumaczenie.  
Zapraszam.**

_**Wszelkie prawa należą się Rickowi Riordanowi, to jest tylko tłumaczenie!  
**_

**Rozdział I**

Dopóki nie poznała eksplodującej statuy, Annabeth była pewna, że jest przygotowana na wszystko.

Chodziła po pokładzie Argo II, sprawdzając raz po raz balistykę, by mieć pewność, że jest zablokowana. Upewniała się, że biała flaga powiewa na maszcie. Powtarzała plan z resztą załogi. I zapasowy plan. I zapasowy plan dla zapasowego.

I co najważniejsze, upewniła się, że oszalały miłośnik wojen, Gleeson Hedge, spędził cały poranek w swojej kabinie, oglądając powtórkę mistrzostwa mieszanych sztuk walki. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebowali, lecąc greckim statkiem, do wrogiego obozu rzymskiego, był satyr w średnik wieku, ubrany w strój gimnastyczny i krzyczący na około:  
- GIŃ!  
Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Nawet, ten tajemniczy chłód, który towarzyszył jej od kiedy statek wystartował, zdawał się ulotnić. Przynajmniej na razie.

Okręt wojenny wynurzył się zza chmury, ale Annabeth nawet na sekundę nie mogła powstrzymać wątpliwości. Co jeśli to był zły pomysł? Co jeśli Rzymianie spanikują i zaatakują ich na dzień dobry? Argo II na pewno nie wyglądało przyjaźnie. Długi na dwieście metrów kadłub wykonany z brązu; ognisty, metalowy smok na maszcie; zamontowane kusze, które pobudzając ogień, byłyby w stanie wysadzić beton. Cóż, to zdecydowanie nie był najlepszy statek na miłe i spokojne spotkanie z sąsiadami.

Annabeth próbowała ostrzec Rzymian. Nawet poprosiła Leo, żeby wysłała im jeden z jego specjalnych wynalazków : hologram, aby ostrzec ich przyjaciół w środku obozu. Miała nadzieję, że wiadomość dotarła. Leo chciał namalować na spodzie statku gigantyczną wiadomość

- Jaktam? - I obok tego uśmiechniętą buźkę, ale Annabeth odrzuciła ten pomysł. Nie była pewna czy Rzymianie mają poczucie humoru.

Teraz było już za późno na odwrót. Chmur rozstąpiły się przed nimi, ukazując poniżej nich złoto zielony dywan wzgórz Oakland Too. Annabeth chwyciła jedną z brązowych tarcz, które leżały przy poręczy. Członkowie jej załogi, zajęli miejsca.  
Na rufie Leo kręcił się jak szalenia, sprawdzając wskaźniki i dźwignię. Większość sterników byłaby zadowolona ze zwykłego steru. Ale Leo miał zainstalowaną kamerę, która wszystko monitorowała, a także czujnik ruchu. Mógł spalić statek za pomocą jednego przycisku, lub podnieść żagle dzięki czujnikowi naprawdę szybko. Nawet jak na półboga, Leo miał poważne ADHD.

Piper natomiast chodziła tam i z powrotem, za głównym masztem powtarzając swoje wiersze.  
- Opuście bronie - mamrotała - chcemy po prostu porozmawiać.  
Jej moc była tak silna, że słowa popłynęły w kierunku Annabeth, sprawiając, ze miała ochotę opuścić sztylet i odbyć miłą i długa rozmowę. Jak na córkę Afrodyty, Piper bardzo starała się ukryć swoje piękno. Dzisiaj ubrana była w podarte dżinsy, zużyte trampki i białą bluzkę z różowymi symbolami Hello Kitty. Może to żart? Choć tak naprawdę z Piper nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Jej brązowe włosy miały po prawej stronie, wplecione pióro orła.

No i był jeszcze chłopak Piper, Jason. Stał na dziobie, skąd Rzymianie mogliby go łatwo zobaczyć. Jego dłonie, były już sine od zaciskania ich na rękojeści miecza. Po za tym wyglądał na bardzo spokojnego, jak na faceta, który stał w miejscu, skąd był doskonałym celem. Oprócz jego dżinsów i pomarańczowej koszulki z Obozu Herosów miał na sobie togę i purpurowy płaszcz, symbole jego dawnej rangi, tego że był pretorem. Z jego rozwianymi włosami i lodowato, niebieskimi oczami, wyglądał bardzo przystojnie i w pełni władzy, jak na syna Jupitera przystało. Wychował się w rzymskim obozie, więc może jego widok sprawi, że Rzymianie zdecydują się jednak nie wysadzić ich w powietrze.

Annabeth próbowała to zwalczyć, ale nie mogła do końca zaufać temu gościowi. Zachowywał się zbyt doskonale, zawsze postępujący według zasad, zawsze taki honorowy. Nawet zbyt doskonały. Gdzieś w głębi jej umysłu czaiła się myśl ' Może to podstęp, a on nas zdradził' , co jeśli znajdą się w obozie Jupitera, i on powie:  
- Witajcie Rzymianie! Zobaczcie jakich więźniów wam przyprowadziłem i jaki fajny statek przywiozłem!  
Oczywiście wątpiła, żeby mógł zrobić coś takiego, ale jednak. Nie mogła na niego patrzeć bez tego gorzkiego smaku w ustach. Był częścią planu Hery, planu, który polegał na przymusowej wymianie pomiędzy obozami. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia Hera porwała Percy'ego Jacksona, chłopaka Annabeth, wymazała jego pamięć i wysłała go do rzymskiego obozu, a w zamian Grecy dostali Jasona. Nic z tego nie było winą chłopaka, ale za każdym razem gdy Annabeth na niego patrzyła, przypominała sobie, jak bardzo tęskni za Percym.  
Percy, który w tej chwili mógł znajdować się dokładnie być pod nimi.  
O boże. Panika ogarnęła jej ciało.  
- Jestem córką Ateny. - powiedziała sobie. - Muszę trzymać się mojego planu i nie pozwolić, by coś mnie rozpraszało.  
I wtedy poczuła to znowu. Ten znajomy dreszcz, jak gdyby zły bałwan stał tuż za nią i huhał jej w szyję. Odwróciła się, ale nikogo nie było. To przez te nerwy. Annabeth chciała się pomodlić do matki i poprosić ją o pomoc, ale teraz to było niemożliwe. Jeszcze w tym miesiącu miała straszne spotkanie z matką i dostała najgorszy prezent w jej życiu.  
Zimno zwiększyło się. Wydawało jej się, że słyszy, jak głos śmieje się na wietrze. Wszystkie jej mięśnie się napięły. Wiedziała, że stanie się coś złego. Prawie kazała Leo zawrócić. A potem, w dolinie poniżej rozbrzmiał dźwięk rogu.  
Rzymianie ich zauważyli.  
Annabeth myślała, że wie czego ma się spodziewać. Jason opisał jej Obóz Jupitera w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Jednak i tak miała problemy z uwierzeniem w to, co pokazywały jej, jej własne oczy. Dolina, otoczona przez Oakland Hills była conajmniej dwukrotnie większa od Obozu Herosów. Małe rzeka prześlizgiwała się przez jedną stronę i zawijała się w kierunku centrum, jak duża litera G, wpadając do świecącego się, niebieskiego jeziora.  
Dokładnie pod statkiem, położone na brzegu jeziora, miasto Nowy Rzym połyskiwało w słońcu. Rozpoznawała zabytki, o których opowiedział jej wcześniej Jason - hipodrom, Koloseum, świątynie i parki, sąsiędstwo Siedmiu Wzgórz, ze swoimi krętymi uliczkami, kolorowymi willami i kwitnącymi ogrodami.  
Widziała dowody na to, że niedawno odbyła się w tym miejscu bitwa Rzymian z armią potworów. Kopuła była pęknięta na pewnym budynku, który jak przypuszczała, był Domem Senatu. Forum było całe w kraterach. Niektóre fonntanny i rzeżby mozna było nazwać istną ruiną. Dziesiątki dzieciaków w togach wylewały się z Domu Senatu, po to by mieć lepszy widok na Argo II. Więcej Rzymian wychodziło ze sklepów i kawiarni, rozmawiając i wskazując na statek.  
Jakieś pół mili na zachód, gdzie robrzmiał róg, na wzgórzu stał fort rzymian, Wyglądał identycznie jak na ilustracjacach, które Annabeth widziała w książkach militarnych - obroony wykop pokryty kolcami, wysokie ściany i strażnicze wieże, przerażająco uzbrojone. Wewnątrz rozłożone w perfekcynych rzędach, pomalowane na biało baraki, ciągnęły się wzdłuż głównej ulicy - _Via Principalis_  
Kolumna półbogów wylała się zza bramy, ich zbroje i włócznie lśniły w słońca, gdy zmierzali pośpiesznie w stronę miasta. Pośrodku ich szeregów był prawdziwy słoń wojenny.  
Annabeth chciała wylądować, zanim te oddziały by tu przybiegły, ale ziemia była jeszcze kilkaset metrów pod nimi. Przeskanowała tłum, mając nadzieję, że ujrzy Percy'ego.  
Wtedy usłyszała za sobą głośne BUM!  
Eksplozja prawie wyrzuciła ją ze statku. Przeturlała się i znalazła się oko w oku ze wściekłym posągiem.  
- Niedopuszczalne! - wrzasnął.  
Najwyraźniej eksplodował na pokładzie. Siarkowy, żółty dum otaczał jego kręcone włosy. Od pasa w dół był tylko wielkim blokiem marmuru. Od pasa w górę był umięśnionym człowiekiem figurą, w todze.  
- Nie pozwolę na broń w obrębie _pomerium_! - wołał, głosem wybrednego nauczyciela. - I to na pewno nie Grekom!  
Jason posłał Annabeth spojrzenie mówiące : Ja to załatwię.  
- Terminusie. - powiedział. - To ja. Jason Grace  
- Och, pamiętam cię, Jason. - Terminus mruknął. - Myślałem, że jesteś na tyle mądry, żeby wiedzieć, że nie powinno się zadawać z wrogami Rzymu!  
- Ale oni nie są wrogami.  
- Właśnie. - Piper włączyła się do rozmowy. - Chcemy po prostu porozmawiać. Jeśli moglibyśmy...  
- Ha! - wykrzyknęła statua. - Nie próbuj na mnie tego czaru, młoda panno. I odłóż ten sztylet, zanim wybiję go z twoich rąk!  
Piper spojrzała na brązowy sztylet, o którym najwyraźniej zapomniała, że go trzymała. - Hmm... dobrze, ale jak mógłbyś mi go wybić? Przecież nie masz żadnych rąk.  
- Bezczelność!- Rozległo się ostre POP i żółty błysk. Piper krzyknęła i upuściła sztylet, który teraz dymił się i iskrzył.  
- Na szczęście dla ciebie, właśnie stoczyłem walkę. - Terminus ogłosił. - Gdybym był w pełni sił, to wystrzeliłbym tą latającą potwornością z nieba od razu!  
- Zaczekaj chwilkę- Leo zrobił krok do przodu, machając swoimi kontrolerem Wii. - Czy właśnie nazwałeś mój statek potwornością? Nie zrobiłeś tego, prawda?  
Wyobrażenie Lea, atakującego statuę, skutecznie wyrwało Annabeth z szoku.  
- Uspokójmy się wszyscy. - podniosła ręce go góry, żeby pokazać, że nie ma żadnej broni. - Rozumiem, że ty jesteś Terminus, bóg granic. Jason powiedział mi, że chronisz miasto Nowy Rzym, tak? Nazywam się Annabeth Chase, jestem córką...  
- Och, wiem, kim jesteś. - Posąg spojrzał na nią pustymi oczami. - Córka Ateny, greckiego odpowiednika Minerwy. Skandaliczne. Wy, Grecy nie macie poczucia przyzwoitości. My Rzymianie, wiemy jakie jest odpowiednie miejsce dla tej bogini.  
Annabeth zacisnęła zęby. Ta statua wcale nie pomagała jej, w byciu dyplomatyczną. - Co masz na myśli mówiąc, dla tej bogini? I co jest takiego skandalicznego w..."  
- Świetnie! - Jason przerwał. - W każdym razie Terminusie, jesteśmy tutaj na misji pokojowej. Bylibyśmy zachwyceni, gdybyśmy dostali zgodę na lądowanie, żebyśmy mogli...  
- Niemożliwe! - Bóg wrzasnął. - Odłóżcie broń i poddajecie się! Opuście natychmiast moje miasto!  
- To co w końcu? - Leo zapytał. - Poddać się, czy odejść?  
- Obydwa. - Terminus powiedział. - Poddajcie, a potem odejdźcie. Uderzam cię w policzek za zadawanie takiego głupiego pytania, ty idiotyczny chłopcze. Czujesz to?  
- Wow. - Leo studiował Terminusa z profesjonalnym zainteresowaniem. - Jesteś naprawdę ranny. Masz może gdzieś tam jakieś narzędzia? Może mógłbym się przyjrzeć.  
Schował swój kontroler, ale zza swojego magicznego pasa wyjął śrubokręt i zaczął się przysuwać w stronę posągu.  
- Przestań! - Terminus krzyknął. Kolejna mała eksplozja sprawiła, że Leo upuścił swój śrubokręt. - Nie zezwalam na broń w obrębie _pomerium_.  
- Pomeco? - zapytała Piper  
- Granice miasta. - przetłumaczył Jason.  
- A cały ten statek to jest broń. - Terminus powiedział. - Nie możecie lądować.  
Annabeth spojrzała w dół. W dolinie legiony pokonały już pół drogi w stronę miasta. Tłum na forum liczył już ponad setkę. Przeskanowała twarze i... o bogowie. Zobaczyła go. Szedł w stronę statku, obejmując dwójkę innych dzieciaków, jakby byli najlepszymi kumplami - postawnego chłopaka w czerni i dziewczynę noszącą helmet rzymskiej kawalerii. Percy wyglądał tak beztrosko, tak szczęśliwie. Nosił fioletowy strój, zupełnie jak Jason - symbol pretorstwa.  
- Leo, zatrzymaj statek. - zakomenderowała.  
- Co?  
- Słyszałeś mnie. Utrzymuj nas dokładnie tu gdzie jesteśmy.  
Leo wyciągnął kontroler i podciągnął go do góry. Wszystkie dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięc wioseł zastygło w milczeniu. Statek zatrzymał sie.  
- Terminusie- Annabeth powiedziała. - Nie ma żadnego przepisu, który zakazuje unoszenia się nad Nowym Rzymem, prawda?  
Statua zmarszczyła brwi. - Właściwie, to nie...  
- Możemy utrzymać statek w powietrzu. - Annabeth powiedziała. - Użyjemy drabiny z liny, żeby się dostać do forum. W ten sposób statek nie dotknie rzysmkiej ziemi. Nie technicznie.  
Posąg zdawał się to rozważać. Annabeth zastanawiała się, czy drapał podbródek swoimi wyimaginowymi dłońmi.  
- Lubię szczegóły techniczne. - przyznał. - Ale wciąż...  
- Cała nasza broń pozostanie na statku. - Annabeth obiecała. - Zakładam, że Rzymianie - także ci uzbrojeni, maszerujący w naszym kierunku - muszą uhonorować twoje przepisy wewnątrz _pomerium, _tak?  
- Oczywiście! - Terminus powiedział. - Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś kto toleruje łamanie zasad?  
- Eee, Annabeth... - Leo powiedział. - Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł?  
Zacisnęła pięści, żeby powstrzymać je od drżenia. Ten zimny dreszcz wciąż tam był. Ciągle się za nią unosił i teraz kiedy Terminus już przestał krzyczeć i wywoływać eksplozję i mogła przysiąc, że słyszy jak się śmieje ze złych decyzji, jakie podejmuje.  
Ale tam był Percy... był tak blisko. Musiała do niego dotrzeć.  
- Nic mi nie będzie - powiedziała. - Nikt nie będzie uzbrojony. Porozmawiamy w spokoju. Terminus upewni się, że wszyscy będą przestrzegać zasad.  
Spojrzała na marmurowy posąg. - Mamy umowę?  
Terminus skrzywił się. - Tak przypuszczam. _Na razie_. Możesz spuścić swoją drabinę do Nowego Rzymu, córko Ateny. Ale proszę, postaraj się nie zniszczyć mojego miasta.

**Skończyłam! Ale teraz, jak to czytam to jestem na siebie zła. Jak ja wytrzymam do października? Moja jedyna nadzieja, to _Pamiętniki Herosów_, które będą wydane dokładnie w moje urodziny. Może chociaż one umilą mi czas oczekiwania, hmm... :(**


	2. OFICJALNE TŁUMACZENIE!

Oficjalne potwierdzone tłumaczenie!

I

ANNABETH

Annabeth sądziła, że nic jej nie zaskoczy, póki nie spotkała się z eksplodującym posągiem.

Wcześniej jeszcze raz obeszła pokład ich latającego okrętu, „Argo II", po raz któryś sprawdzając, czy balisty są dobrze umocowane. Upewniła się, że na maszcie wywieszono białą flagę obwieszczającą: „Przybywamy w pokoju". Omówiła cały plan z resztą załogi – a potem plan B i plan C, awaryjny wobec planu B.

A przede wszystkim pozbyła się z pokładu ich ogarniętego wojenną obsesją opiekuna, trenera Gleesona Hedge'a. Namówiła go, by zamknął się w swojej kajucie i przejrzał nagrania z zawodów w mieszanych sztukach walki. Mieli wlecieć na magicznej greckiej triremie do potencjalnie wrogiego rzymskiego obozu, więc widok ubranego w dres satyra w średnim wieku, wymachującego kijem bejsbolowym i wrzeszczącego: „Gińcie!", mógłby wzbudzić w Rzymianach uzasadnione wątpliwości co do ich pokojowych zamiarów. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko gra. Annabeth nie czuła już nawet – przynajmniej w tej chwili – dziwnego zimna, które ją przeniknęło, gdy tylko wzbili się w powietrze.

Okręt opadał przez chmury ku ziemi, ale ona wciąż nie mogła się pozbyć niepewności. A jeśli to zły pomysł? A jeśli Rzymianie spanikują i ruszą do ataku, gdy tylko ich zobaczą?

Bo „Argo II" nie mógł budzić zaufania. Długi na prawie dwadzieścia metrów, najeżony od dziobu do rufy rzędami powleczonych spiżem kusz, z metalowym galionem w kształcie ziejącego ogniem smoka i z dwiema obrotowymi balistami pośrodku, miotającymi pociski wybuchowe zdolne rozwalić beton… no, na czymś takim raczej się nie przybywa z przyjacielską wizytą do sąsiadów.

Annabeth starała się uniknąć elementu zaskoczenia. Poprosiła Leona, żeby wysłał jeden ze swoich specjalnych wynalazków – holograficzny zwój – i ostrzegł ich przyjaciół znajdujących się w obozie. Miała nadzieję, że dostali wiadomość. Leo chciał wymalować na kadłubie hasło: JAK LECI? z uśmiechniętą buźką, ale uznała, że to zły pomysł. Nie była pewna, czy Rzymianie mają poczucie humoru.

Teraz było już za późno, żeby zawrócić.

Chmury rozwiały się wokół kadłuba. Ujrzeli pod sobą złoto-zielony kobierzec wzgórz Oakland. Annabeth zacisnęła palce na jednej ze spiżowych tarcz, którymi obwieszona była krawędź prawej burty.

Troje jej towarzyszy zajęło stanowiska.

Na pokładzie rufowym Leo miotał się jak szalony, sprawdzając wskaźniki i dźwignie. Większość sterników zadowoliłaby się kołem sterowym albo rumplem, ale on zainstalował sobie również klawiaturę, monitor, układ sterowniczy z małego odrzutowca, dubstepowy pulpit i kontrolery ruchu z konsoli Nintendo Wii. Mógł kierować okrętem, otwierając i zamykając przepustnicę, mógł wystrzeliwać pociski, samplując jakiś album muzyczny, albo postawić żagle, potrząsając mocno kontrolerami Wii. Leo miał naprawdę ostre ADHD, nawet jak na herosa.

Piper przechadzała się po pokładzie między głównym masztem a balistą, powtarzając swoje kwestie.

– Opuśćcie broń – mruczała. – Chcemy tylko porozmawiać.

Moc jej magicznego głosu była tak wielka, że Annabeth poczuła chęć odrzucenia swojego sztyletu i ucięcia sobie z kimś długiej pogawędki.

Piper, córka Afrodyty, starała się ukryć swoją piękność. Dzisiaj ubrana była w wyświechtane dżinsy, znoszone adidasy i białą koszulkę bez rękawów z różowym nadrukiem Hello Kitty. (Może to miał być żart, ale Annabeth nigdy nie była pewna co do Piper). W brązowe włosy, byle jak splecione w warkocz spadający na prawy bok, wetknęła orle pióro.

Jason – chłopak Piper – stał na dziobie, na platformie z kuszami, gdzie Rzymianie mogliby go łatwo dostrzec. Gdyby nie palce mocno zaciśnięte na rękojeści złotego miecza, wyglądałby bardzo spokojnie, zwłaszcza jak na kogoś, kto wystawia się na cel. Na dżinsy i pomarańczową koszulkę Obozu Herosów założył togę i purpurowy płaszcz – symbole jego dawnej rangi pretora. Z mierzwionymi przez wiatr złotymi włosami i zimnymi jasnoniebieskimi oczami promieniował surową, męską urodą i opanowaniem – jak przystało na syna Jupitera.

Wychował się w Obozie Jupiter, więc była nadzieja, że znajoma twarz powstrzyma Rzymian od zestrzelenia okrętu, gdy tylko ich zobaczą.

Annabeth wciąż nie do końca mu ufała, choć starała się tego nie okazywać. Zachowywał się zbyt idealnie – zawsze trzymał się zasad, zawsze robił to, co nakazywał honor. Nawet wyglądał zbyt idealnie. Gdzieś w tyle głowy dręczyła ją myśl: a jeśli to podstęp, jeśli zamierza nas zdradzić? A jeśli wylądujemy w Obozie Jupiter, a on powie: „Czołem, Rzymianie! Bierzcie tych więźniów i ten superokręt, który wam przyprowadziłem!"?

Wątpiła, by miało się tak stać, ale i tak nie mogła na niego patrzeć bez posmaku goryczy. Był częścią wymuszonego przez Herę „planu wymiany", który miał pogodzić oba obozy. Jej Irytująca Wysokość Królowa Olimpu przekonała innych bogów, że dwa odłamy ich potomków – Rzymianie i Grecy – muszą połączyć siły, by ocalić świat przed zakusami budzącej się do życia złej bogini Gai i jej potwornych dzieci – gigantów.

Hera bez uprzedzenia porwała Percy'ego Jacksona, chłopaka Annabeth, wyczyściła mu pamięć i wysłała do obozu Rzymian. Grecy z kolei, na zasadzie wymiany, dostali Jasona. Ani jedno, ani drugie nie było winą Jasona, ale na jego widok Annabeth za każdym razem uświadamiała sobie, jak bardzo brak jej Percy'ego.

Percy'ego… który właśnie jest tam, w dole.

„Och, bogowie". Poczuła wzbierającą panikę i natychmiast ją w sobie zdusiła. Nie może się rozklejać.

„Jestem córką Ateny" – powiedziała sobie. – „Muszę trzymać się swojego planu i nie mogę ulegać emocjom".

I znów to uczucie – ten znajomy dreszcz, jakby jakiś psychotyczny bałwan śniegowy stanął za nią i dyszał jej na kark. Odwróciła się, ale nikogo za nią nie było.

To tylko nerwy. Annabeth trudno było uwierzyć, żeby nowy okręt wojenny mógł być nawiedzony, nawet w świecie bogów i potworów. „Argo II" miał dobrą ochronę. Magiczne tarcze z niebiańskiego spiżu, którymi były obwieszone jego burty, chroniły przed potworami, a ich opiekun, satyr Hedge, zwęszyłby każdego intruza.

Annabeth chciałaby poprosić o radę swoją matkę, ale teraz to nie było możliwe. Nie po tym okropnym ostatnim spotkaniu w ubiegłym miesiącu, kiedy dostała od niej najgorszy w życiu prezent.

Chłód napierał. Wydało się jej, że wiatr przyniósł czyjś cichy śmiech. Każdy mięsień jej ciała był napięty. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz wydarzy się coś strasznego.

Już była gotowa rozkazać Leonowi, żeby zawrócił. A wtedy, w dolinie pod nimi, zagrały rogi. Rzymianie ich dostrzegli.

Annabeth myślała, że wie, czego się spodziewać. Jason opisał jej Obóz Jupiter bardzo szczegółowo. A jednak teraz z trudem wierzyła własnym oczom. Obrzeżona wzgórzami Oakland dolina była przynajmniej dwukrotnie większa od Obozu Herosów. Mała rzeczka opływała ją z jednej strony i zakręcała do środka jak wielka litera G, wpadając do roziskrzonego błękitnego jeziora.

Tuż pod okrętem, na skraju jeziora jaśniał w słońcu Nowy Rzym. Rozpoznała szczegóły opisywane przez Jasona: hipodrom, amfiteatr, świątynie i parki, osiedle Siedmiu Wzgórz z jego krętymi uliczkami, kolorowymi willami i kwitnącymi ogrodami.

Dostrzegła ślady niedawnej walki Rzymian z armią potworów. Kopuła budowli, w której, jak zgadywała, mieściła się siedziba senatu, była rozłupana. Rozległe forum poznaczone było kraterami po wybuchach. Niektóre fontanny i posągi były potrzaskane.

Z Domu Senatu wylewał się tłum nastolatków w togach, prag nących zobaczyć „Argo II". Jeszcze więcej Rzymian wychodziło ze sklepów i kafejek, gapiąc się na opadający okręt i pokazując go sobie palcami.

Jakieś pół mili na zachód, tam skąd dochodziło granie rogów, rozciągał się na wzgórzu rzymski fort. Wyglądał zupełnie jak na ilustracjach w podręcznikach historii – otoczony rowem najeżonym ostrymi palami, wysokimi murami i wieżami uzbrojonymi w balisty. Wewnątrz równe rzędy białych baraków biegły wzdłuż głównej arterii – Via Principalis.

Z bramy wymaszerowała kolumna półbogów. Ich zbroje i włócznie połyskiwały w słońcu, gdy ruszyli biegiem ku miastu. Między rzędami wojowników kroczył słoń bojowy.

Annabeth wolałaby, żeby „Argo II" wylądował, zanim ten oddział dotrze do miasta, ale od ziemi wciąż dzieliło ich kilkadziesiąt metrów. Przebiegała wzrokiem tłum, wypatrując Percy'ego.

I wówczas za jej plecami rozległ się potężny huk.

Wybuch o mało nie wyrzucił jej za burtę. Obróciła się i stanęła oko w oko z rozwścieczonym posągiem.

– To niedopuszczalne! – wrzasnął.

Najwyraźniej dopiero co pojawił się na świecie, właśnie tu, na pokładzie ich okrętu, czemu towarzyszył ów wybuch. Żółty dym spływał mu z ramion, rozżarzone węgielki tryskały z jego kręconych włosów. Od pasa w dół był prostokątnym marmurowym piedestałem. Od pasa w górę – posągiem muskularnego mężczyzny w todze.

– Nie pozwalam na broń wewnątrz pomerium! – oświadczył nadętym głosem belfra. – I z pewnością nie wpuszczę żadnych Greków!

Jason zerknął na Annabeth znacząco, jakby chciał jej powiedzieć: „Zostaw to mnie".

– Terminusie – odezwał się. – To ja. Jason Grace.

– Och, dobrze cię pamiętam, Jasonie! – warknął Terminus. – Sądziłem, że masz na tyle rozumu, by nie bratać się z wrogami Rzymu!

– Ale to nie są wrogowie…

– Właśnie – wtrąciła się Piper. – Chcemy tylko porozmawiać. Gdybyśmy mogli…

– Ha! – prychnął posąg. – Nie próbuj ze mną sztuczek z czarującym głosem, młoda damo! I odłóż ten sztylet, zanim wyrwę ci go z rąk!

Piper zerknęła w dół. Całkiem zapomniała, że wciąż trzyma swój spiżowy sztylet.

– Hmm… już się robi. Ale jak byś mi go wyrwał? Przecież nie masz rąk.

– Co za bezczelność!

Rozległ się głośny trzask i błysnęło coś żółtego. Piper krzyknęła i wypuściła sztylet, który leżał teraz na pokładzie, dymiąc i iskrząc.

– Masz szczęście, że dopiero co brałem udział w bitwie – rzekł Terminus. – Gdybym był w pełni sił, już dawno zdmuchnąłbym to latające szkaradztwo z nieba!

– Wyluzuj! – Leo zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, wymachując kontrolerem Wii. – Nazwałeś mój okręt szkaradztwem? Chyba się przesłyszałem.

Na myśl o tym, że Leo mógłby zaatakować ten posąg swoimi akcesoriami do gry na konsoli, Annabeth otrząsnęła się z szoku.

– Uspokójmy się trochę. – Uniosła ręce, aby pokazać, że jest bez broni. – Zgaduję, że jesteś Terminusem, bogiem granic. Jason mi mówił, że chronisz Nowy Rzym. Zgadza się? Jestem Annabeth Chase, córka…

– Och, dobrze wiem, kto ty jesteś! – Posąg zmierzył ją pustymi białymi oczodołami. – Dziecię Ateny, jak Grecy nazywają Minerwę. To skandal! Wy, Grecy, nie macie poczucia przyzwoitości. My, Rzymianie, dobrze wiemy, gdzie jest miejsce tej bogini.

Annabeth zacisnęła szczęki. Wobec tego posągu trudno było zachowywać się dyplomatycznie.

– Co właściwie masz na myśli, mówiąc ta bogini? I co jest skandalem w…

– No właśnie! – przerwał jej Jason. – W każdym razie, Terminusie, przybywamy z misją pokojową. Bylibyśmy wdzięczni za zezwolenie na lądowanie, żebyśmy mogli…

– To niemożliwe! – zaskrzeczał posąg. – Rzućcie broń i poddajcie się! I natychmiast opuśćcie moje miasto!

– To co w końcu mamy zrobić? – zapytał Leo. – Poddać się czy odejść?

– I to, i to! Poddajcie się, a potem się wynoście. Za takie pytanie wymierzam ci policzek, śmieszny chłoptasiu! Czujesz to?

– Ojej. – Leo przyglądał się Terminusowi wzrokiem profesjonalisty. – Jesteś cały spięty. Nie masz w środku jakichś przekładni do poluzowania? Mogę sprawdzić.

Schował kontroler Wii do swojego magicznego pasa i wyjął z niego śrubokręt, którym postukał w marmurowy postument.

– Przestań! – krzyknął Terminus. Kolejny mały wybuch wytrącił Leonowi śrubokręt z ręki. – Na rzymskiej ziemi wewnątrz pomerium nie jest dozwolona żadna broń.

– Wewnątrz czego? – zapytała Piper.

– W granicach miasta – wyjaśnił jej Jason.

– A cały ten statek to broń! – wrzasnął Terminus. – Nie możecie tu wylądować!

Pod nimi, w dolinie, legionowe posiłki były już w połowie drogi do miasta. Tłum na forum liczył teraz ponad setkę osób. Annabeth przebiegała wzrokiem twarze i… och, bogowie. Zobaczyła go. Szedł w stronę okrętu, trzymając obie ręce na ramionach dwojga innych nastolatków, jakby byli najlepszymi kumplami – tęgiego, krótko ostrzyżonego bruneta i dziewczyny w rzymskim hełmie kawaleryjskim. Percy był taki rozluźniony, taki szczęśliwy. Miał na sobie purpurowy płaszcz, identyczny jak Jasona – oznakę pretora.

Serce Annabeth wykonało salto.

– Leo, zatrzymaj okręt.

– Co?!

– Słyszałeś. Utrzymuj nas w miejscu.

Leo wyciągnął kontroler i szarpnął nim w górę. Wszystkie dziewięćdziesiąt wioseł zamarło. Okręt przestał opadać.

– Terminusie – powiedziała Annabeth – żadne prawo nie zakazuje wiszenia nad Nowym Rzymem, prawda?

Posąg zasępił się.

– No… nie…

– Możemy zostawić ten okręt w powietrzu. Zejdziemy na forum po drabince sznurowej. W ten sposób okręt nie znajdzie się na rzymskiej ziemi. Formalnie na niej nie będzie.

Posąg rozważał to przez chwilę. Annabeth zastanawiała się, czy Terminus drapie się po brodzie nieistniejącą ręką.

– Lubię formalności – stwierdził – ale…

– Cała nasza broń pozostanie na pokładzie – obiecała Annabeth. – Zakładam, że Rzymianie… nawet ten oddział, który ku nam maszeruje… również przestrzegają twoich zasad wewnątrz pomerium, jeśli im rozkażesz, tak?

– Oczywiście! – rzekł Terminus. – Czy wyglądam na kogoś, kto by tolerował łamanie zasad?

– Yyy… Annabeth… – odezwał się Leo – jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł?

Zacisnęła pięści, żeby powstrzymać drżenie rąk. Tuż za sobą wciąż czuła tchnienie zimna. I teraz kiedy Terminus przestał już wrzeszczeć i powodować wybuchy, wydało się jej, że znowu słyszy czyjś śmiech, jakby ktoś cieszył się z jej złych decyzji.

Ale Percy był tam, w dole… tak blisko. Musi się z nim spotkać.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedziała. – Nikt nie będzie miał broni. Możemy porozmawiać pokojowo. Terminus zadba, żeby obie strony przestrzegały prawa. – Spojrzała na marmurowy posąg. – To co, umowa stoi?

Terminus pociągnął nosem.

– Tak sądzę. Na razie. Możesz spuścić się po drabince do Nowego Rzymu, córko Ateny. I bardzo proszę, postaraj się nie zniszczyć mojego miasta.


End file.
